Est-ce ça le bonheur?
by Saluki8
Summary: Petit OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Robin Betic ;) Beckett se réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un petit OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Robyn Betic. Alors… BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! tu es géniale, j'adore nos discussions farfelues, nos délires et toutes ces choses qu'on partage (ainsi que les cœurs )) j'espère que cette journée sera parfaite pour toi ) **

* * *

**Est-ce ça le bonheur ?**

J'entrouvris les paupières et fixai le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête. Incrédule, je mis un moment à me rappeler où je me trouvais avant que les souvenirs ne me reviennent en mémoire.

Je détaillai la petite chambre dans laquelle je vivais depuis quelques jours. Les murs blancs, la petite télévision, l'odeur de désinfectant et la pièce attenante qui faisait office de salle de bain ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de l'homme, mon homme, qui était installé dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

Son regard s'encra dans le mien après quelques secondes, et, constatant que j'étais réveillée, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, illuminant par la même occasion sans yeux d'un bleu perçant et pur.

Il se leva et vint se poster à mes côtés. Il me caressa les cheveux pendant quelques instants avant de me déposer un baiser sur le front :

- Tu as bien dormi ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris tendrement. Il prit ça pour une invitation et se glissa dans le petit lit, se serrant contre moi, le meuble étant trop petit pour accueillir plus d'une personne. Ça ne nous gênait pas outre mesure, car on y trouvait un prétexte pour se coller encore plus l'un à l'autre.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respirai son odeur, devenue si familière, si rassurante. Alors qu'il approchait doucement son visage du mien pour un tendre baiser passionné, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer une infirmière, brisant par la même occasion ce moment de complicité.

Je maudis silencieusement cette arrivée impromptue, mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps. Je savais que l'entrée de l'infirmière annonçait une bonne nouvelle en perspective.

Elle sourit en nous découvrant enlacés et dit à mi-voix comme si elle avait peur de nous déranger :

- Vous voulez voir votre fils, Mademoiselle Beckett ?

Je fermai les yeux pendant un dixième de seconde pour savourer ces mots, consonance si douce à mes oreilles. Puis je hochai la tête avec un grand sourire, et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était revenue, un bébé dans les bras. Mon bébé, notre bébé.

Elle me le donna, s'assura que ni lui ni moi n'avions besoin de quelque chose, puis, avec un sourire attendrit face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla sans un bruit, nous laissant seuls.

Je détaillais mon fils, maintenant âgé d'à peine deux jours. Il était si petit, me semblait si minuscule que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait se casser à tout moment.

C'est à cet instant qu'il ouvrit les yeux, deux immenses yeux bleus magnifiques qui me fixaient avec attention. Je penchai la tête sur le côté. Je trouvais mon bébé, notre bébé tout simplement parfait.

Castle se pencha à son tour sur le nouveau-né, puis releva la tête vers moi, me dévisageant avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? finis-je par demander en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Parce que te voir si heureuse me fait du bien, répondit-il simplement

- Il est si beau… murmurais-je alors que notre enfant avait refermé les paupières, replongeant au pays des rêves.

- Oui, il est beau, répondit Rick en me déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Après quelques instants, il me demanda s'il pouvait à son tour tenir le bébé dans ses bras, et j'acquiesçais doucement. Je l'observais avec tendresse bercer le nourrisson, songeant qu'il allait être un père tout simplement formidable pour cet enfant. Comme il l'avait été avec Alexis.

Quant à moi, j'avais peur. Oui, j'avais peur et je ne me le cachais pas. C'était tout nouveau pour moi, et j'étais effrayée par cet inconnu qui s'ouvrait devant moi. Mais, en même temps, j'étais plus que prête à tenter l'expérience. Après tout, je m'y préparais depuis neuf mois. Je voulais être une bonne mère, et j'avais peur de ne pas y arriver. Même si on m'avait souvent dit que j'étais douée avec les enfants, dans ce cas-ci, c'était différent. C'était mon enfant. Mais je savais que j'étais bien entourée, et que j'avais des gens sur qui compter. Tout d'abord Rick, bien sûr, qui me guiderais pas à pas, je le savais. Mais aussi Lanie, Les Gars, Martha, Alexis, mon père… Ils seraient tous là pour m'épauler à ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile. Je m'étais préparée psychologiquement aux pleurs, aux nuits raccourcies et à toutes ces autres difficultés auxquelles je devrais faire face dans les années à venir. Mais ça n'était rien en contrepartie du bonheur que Hugo, c'était son nom, m'apportait dores et déjà

Heureuse, le sourire aux lèvres, je laissais retomber ma tête vers l'arrière et refermai les yeux pour m'enfoncer de nouveau dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les paupières et regardai autour de moi. Je n'étais plus dans la chambre d'hôpital, mais au loft, avec Castle. Je m'étais endormie sur ses genoux et il me caressait distraitement les cheveux tout en regardant une émission qui passait à la télévision.

Je soupirai. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un magnifique rêve mais, malheureusement, ce n'était pas réel. Malheureusement, Hugo n'existait que dans mon imagination. Malheureusement ?

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que j'avais tant envie d'avoir un enfant. Bien sûr, comme la plupart des femmes, j'y avais pensé, adolescente, envie fugace de fonder une famille qui germait dans nos têtes pour disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Mais là, je me rendais compte que je ne voulais pas un bébé. Non, je voulais un bébé avec Rick. Et ça, c'était différent.

Je caressais doucement la bague à mon annuaire gauche que je ne quittais plus depuis bientôt trois semaines maintenant. Je lui avais dit oui, ce jour-là, sur les balançoires, et j'en étais tellement heureuse. Au départ, je conservais quand même mon envie d'accepter le poste à Washington. Puis je m'étais rendue compte que je ne pourrais pas rester loin de lui très longtemps. J'avais l'impression que lorsqu'il n'était pas là, c'est comme si une partie de moi-même avait disparu avec lui. Et oui, c'était cliché. Mais c'était aussi vrai.

Je relevai la tête, et, sentant mon mouvement, il détourna son attention du téléviseur pour encrer ses iris bleue océan dans les miens. Il me sourit et me demanda d'une voix douce :

- Tu as bien dormis ?

Je tressaillis au souvenir de la phrase identique qu'il avait prononcée dans mon rêve.

Pour toute réponse, je me levai en position assise et pris mes genoux entre mes bras, perdue dans mes réflexions.

- Kate, ça va ? me demanda-t-il devant mon silence.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en coin. J'avais envie de lui dire, mais n'était-ce pas un peu précipiter les choses ? Bien sûr, je voulais fonder une famille avec lui, mais j'avais peur de me précipiter. Est-ce qu'il ne valait pas mieux réfléchir pour être certaine de ma décision ?

Devant son regard inquiet et cet amour qui s'emparait de moi, comme à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, je me décidai et lui dit doucement.

- Je suis prête.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je le fixai intensément, et il comprit. Pas besoin de mot entre nous, le regard suffisait amplement. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et, incertain, questionna doucement :

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui, Rick, dis-je à mi-voix. Je veux avoir un enfant avec toi.

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser, et, devant se mine réjouie, je compris que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

Il me serra vivement dans ses bras, et je souris, heureuse.

- Tu es sûre ? me demanda-t-il en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

- Plus sûre que jamais, répondis-je, balayant par la même occasion les doutes qui m'assaillaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Il me regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis ses baisers se perdirent dans mon cou, me tirant un gémissement. Il commençait à déboutonner mon chemisier lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable retentit.

- Ne décroche pas, grogna-t-il entre deux baisers.

Je le repoussai doucement à regret, et murmurai en saisissant l'appareil qui se trouvait sur la table basse :

- Je ne peux pas, Castle. C'est le boulot. On doit y aller.

Il soupira et sa moue boudeuse me tira un sourire.

- Il ne peut pas attendre qu'on ait fini ? Il est déjà mort, de toute façon, on ne peut plus rien pour lui…

Je le regardai, incrédule, puis éclatai de rire. Ce genre de réflexion était du Castle tout craché, et, autant elles m'exaspéraient au début de notre collaboration, autant elles avaient l'effet de me faire rire à chaque fois à présent.

- Je ne pense pas, non, dis-je en décrochant

Je prononçai quelques mots au téléphone puis raccrochai.

- On a un meurtre, informai-je mon partenaire. Allez, au boulot !

Je me levai, et, alors que j'étais sur le point de passer la porte, il me retint par le bras, me tirant légèrement en arrière. Je me retournai vers lui, dans l'attente d'une explication.

- À une seule condition, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. On continue ce qu'on avait commencé dès ce soir.

Je me penchai doucement vers son oreille et murmurai, mutine :

- J'y compte bien…

Puis je tournai les talons et sortit de l'appartement.

* * *

_Un an plus tard…_

J'entrouvris les paupières et fixai le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête. Incrédule, je mis un moment à me rappeler où je me trouvais avant que les souvenirs ne me reviennent en mémoire.

Je détaillai la petite chambre dans laquelle je vivais depuis quelques jours. Les murs blancs, la petite télévision, l'odeur de désinfectant et la pièce attenante qui faisait office de salle de bain ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans ceux de l'homme, mon homme, qui était installé dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

Son regard s'encra dans le mien après quelques secondes, et, constatant que j'étais réveillée, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, illuminant par la même occasion sans yeux d'un bleu perçant et pur.

Il se leva et vient se poster à mes côtés. Il me caressa les cheveux pendant quelques instants avant de me déposer un baiser sur le front :

- Tu as bien dormi ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris tendrement. Il prit ça pour une invitation et se glissa dans le petit lit, se serrant contre moi, le meuble étant trop petit pour accueillir plus d'une personne. Ça ne nous gênait pas outre mesure, car on y trouvait un prétexte pour se coller encore plus l'un à l'autre.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et respirai son odeur, devenue si familière, si rassurante. Alors qu'il approchait doucement son visage près du mien pour un tendre baiser passionné, la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser passer une infirmière, brisant par la même occasion ce moment de complicité.

Je maudis silencieusement cette entrée impromptue, mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps. Je savais que l'arrivée de l'infirmière annonçait une bonne nouvelle en perspective.

Elle sourit en nous découvrant enlacé et dis à mi-voix comme si elle avait peur de nous déranger :

- Vous voulez voir votre fille, Madame Castle?

Je lui souris et elle prit ça pour une affirmation. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Je fermai les yeux au vague souvenir de ce rêve si merveilleux que j'avais fait un an plus tôt. Tout était pareil, dans les moindres détails. Mon bonheur, Rick à mes côtés dans le lit. Sauf que, cette fois, ce n'était pas un fils que j'avais, mais une fille, Charlotte. Et que j'étais officiellement devenue Madame Castle, 5 mois plus tôt. J'avais cependant tenu à ce qu'on continue à m'appeler Beckett au bureau, mais j'aimais tellement porter le nom de mon écrivain.

Je caressai l'alliance qui ornait mon annuaire gauche, esquissant un sourire, devinant l'inscription qui y était gravée : Always.

L'infirmière réapparut, portant ma fille dans les bras. Je la serrai tout contre moi et remerciai la jeune femme qui sortit de la pièce quelques instants plus tard.

Castle se pencha vers ma fille et dit dans un murmure :

- Elle est belle, hein ?

- Oui, elle est belle.

Je fixai le nouveau-né, et j'avais peur. Oui, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être une bonne mère.

Devinait mon angoisse, Castle posa une main sur mon épaule et dit dans un souffle :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Kate. Tu vas être parfaite.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

- Je ne sais pas, Castle. Tout ça est tellement nouveau, inconnu…

- Je sais, mais je serais là pour t'aider. Je serais toujours là.

Je levai des yeux remplit d'amour vers lui :

- Merci, répondis-je simplement.

- Always.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter. J'espère que vous avez aimé (surtout toi Robyn Betic. ) à bientôt ! )**

Paste your document here...


End file.
